The present invention is in the technical field of beverage brewing. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of tea beverage brewing.
Tea beverages are commonly brewed using single-use tea bags or by using multi-use infusing devices such as tea balls, baskets, or whisks. These conventional methods of tea brewing may require the removal of the infusing device containing the expended tea leaves from the beverage in order to consume the beverage. This requires the need to either discard the expended tea leaves, elevate the expended tea leaves out of the beverage, or set the infusing device containing the expended tea leaves aside to be discarded or cleaned at a later time. During these events, the person may need to be near a waste disposal receptacle, dishwashing sink, have access to a separate saucer plate, or other containment device in order to capture the absorbed fluid that will drain out of the expended tea leaves once the expended tea leaves are out of the beverage.
If a person is using a conventional single-use disposable tea bag for the brewing process, the consumer of the tea beverage may choose to simply leave the tea bag and tea leaves in the drinking vessel during consumption of the beverage. On the contrary, typical multi-use tea infusing devices may be too large or stick out of the drinking vessel in such a way to obstruct a person from easily sipping while the device is in use.